Twist of events
by NCIS-Series-Fan
Summary: On his way home Tony get’s abducted, now it’s up to Kate, Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky to find him. Question is will they find him in time?


The darkness and cold hit Tony like a hailstorm as he walked down the street, he was on his way home after he, Abby, Probie and Kate had gone out for drinks he had stopped by his latest catch… or the girl he like but he wasn't really sure how _she_ felt about him.

He being the charmer he was had no problem getting _her _attention, he was absolutely head over heels about this girl… _woman_, and he was absolutely sure he never felt like this about anyone before.

As he was walking down the street with his charming smile on his face, lost deep in he thoughts he didn't notice that two men where sneaking up behind him. Suddenly he felt a hard hit against his head, before he fell into the snow. He struggled to turn around and face his attacker, but he couldn't see his attackers face:

"_That bitch is going to pay," _Tony heard one voice say.

"_In ways she can't even imagine," _another female voice replied and with that Tony's world turned black.

*

Kate walked into the bullpen she placed her stuff behind her before she sank into her desk chair. "Morning Kate," McGee said as he entered the bullpen with a sweet smile spread over his face.

"Good morning," Kate replied and quickly typed in her password in her computer.

After fifteen minutes Gibbs walked in the bullpen with coffee in his right hand, he surveyed his agents before he growled, "Where the hell is DiNozzo?"

Kate looked up at her boss, "he probably went to a club, coned some poor girl into sleeping with him and overslept," Kate said and shrugged.

Gibbs glared at her, "with Tony it's probably possible," McGee agreed from behind his computer.

Gibbs smirked, "yeah that's why it's sad," he said and went to the elevator, probably to see Abby.

"Okay now I've got to admit… I'm a little worried," Kate said after about an hour. "He's over two hours late, and that's late even for Tony." Kate said leaning towards McGee's desk.

McGee ran his hand through his hair, "you're right Kate, we should probably tell Gibbs…"

"Tell me what?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen, his eyes fell on Tony's desk, "hasn't DiNozzo come in yet?" Gibbs growled. Kate and McGee shook their heads to answer Gibbs question. "McGee, can you do one of those do-da's and track his cell phone?" Gibbs asked.

"Well actually…" Gibbs just glared give him a look that said I-really-don't-care-what-it-is-Elflord-just-do-it, "on it boss," McGee said and started typing in his keyboard.

"Special agent Gibbs what is going in?" a female asked for the top of the stairs.

"Jen…" Gibbs said.

"Who are you?" Kate asked and eyed the woman.

"Jenny Shepherd, I'm the new director of NCIS," she replied. "Jethro?" she asked.

Gibbs sighed, "one of my agents are missing," Gibbs replied. Jenny looked at him with a wired look.

McGee spoke up, "he's in Silver springs," McGee said as he grabbed his gear.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to find him… ma'am," Gibbs said but didn't wait for an answer, before he grabbed his gear and stepped into the elevator.

*

"Why would Tony be in Silver springs?" Kate asked as she looked after Tony cell phone in the snow.

"Don't know but it wouldn't be so hard to guess, knowing Tony," McGee replied about three meters away from Kate.

"True," Kate said, "ten years of catholic school tells me he's going straight to hell," Kate muttered.

"Found it, boss," McGee yelled towards Gibbs and held up the phone.

"There's some blood over here, Gibbs," Kate yelled.

"Get some of that to Abby," Gibbs said before he turned and started walking towards the car only on thought lodged in his brain, _what had happened to his senior field agent?_

*

"Hey Abby," Kate greeted as she walking into the lab.

"Kate hi," Abby squeaked and hugged Kate, "got anything of me?" she asked. "I'm beyond bored, and I need another Caf-Pow. Is Tony in yet because he promised that if you guys didn't have a case he would tell me about the latest bond movie and I'm really, really…"

"Abby," Kate said interrupting her, "I need you to see if this blood belongs to Tony," Kate said and held up the sample.

"Oh my… Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him? Where is he? Is that why…" Abby started.

"We don't know that yet, that's why we need you to run the test," Kate said.

"Yeah sure, I will find whoever tried to hurt Tony and then we will crucify him," Abby said as she took the sample.

"That's the spirit," Kate said, "call me when you find something… or Gibbs," Kate said with a smile as she exited the lab.

"Kate look at this," McGee said as soon as she walked into the bullpen.

"Yeah," Kate said and stood in front of the plasma of the picture of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes, "what am I looking at McGee?" Kate asked.

"A woman," McGee replied.

"Care to be more specific?" Kate asked in a slight irritated tone.

"Her name is Ziva David," McGee said, "Tony's last caller," he explained.

"Not surprising," Kate replied with a small smile.

"Kate she's Israeli Mossad," McGee said.

"Why is Tony involved with Mossad?" Kate asked and furred her eyebrows together.

"That's for us to find out, Kate, you're with me, McGee go help Abby" Gibbs growled as he grabbed his gun and badge.

*

Tony woke up in a dark surrounding, he was tired, hungry and his head was hurting. He looked around the room he was in; he couldn't see a way to escape that was when he heard steps coming towards the room he was in.

"So you finally woke up Anthony," a man with a thick accent said as he walked in.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, "Why do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you," he answered as he took out a knife, "and my name is irrelevant."

"If you're going to kill me I'd like to know why and who you are," Tony said.

The man snorted, "It's not my choice to kill you," he answered as he stepped closer to Tony with the blade. "And let's just say, you befriended the wrong person," he continued as he slowly drove the blade closer to Tony's throat.

**So I have two questions for you guys… First did you like it? Second what kind of ships do you want? Tell me what you want and I'll go with the majority… if you like it, which I hope you did… Anyway please press review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
